Goodness Gracious
by Rosella6199
Summary: Goodness gracious, I can't stop reaching to my phone. I can't stop thinking about you, I love you so much. It's only because I love you that I had to let you go, Gray. It wasn't because I didn't love you, I care about you so much that I feel like ripping my heart to shreds when I see you with her. Please, tell me that you love me too.


**Summary**: Goodness gracious, I can't stop reaching to my phone. I can't stop thinking about you, I love you so much. It's only because I love you that I had to let you go, Gray. It wasn't because I didn't love you, I care about you so much that I feel like ripping my heart to shreds when I see you with her. Please, tell me that you love me too.

**A/N:** Anybody miss me? Well, here is a one shot to entertain you for a few moments. I hope you'll enjoy reading!

**Warning: This was NOT beta-read.**

…

I saw them again today, they were sitting together with their arms around each other as they laughed. I was so jealous, I was pained and heartbroken. I love him so much, and I knew that he wasn't happy when he was with me. I knew it, so I had to let him go to the one he truly loves. Even though he didn't know back then.

I was foolish, thinking that I would be okay after breaking up with him. I was foolish to think that I would move on and be happy. I was foolish, because I should have known that I would never be truly happy without him by my side.

Maybe I didn't deserve him, maybe that's why I'm suffering so much right now. But I'm a little stronger with every night that passes, because I'm fighting my nightmares and my tears. Because I know that they would notice if I changed. So, I didn't change… when I'm with them. When I'm alone, I would break down and cry until my throat is so dry that I wouldn't be able to speak. I would scream and allow my demons to take over for a few minutes before standing back up again.

"Gray-sama! Stop it! I-It t-tickles!" Juvia managed to shout out in between her laughs and breaths. Gray was tickling her from behind and chuckling. His face wasn't pained or frustrated like when he was with me.

I pushed myself up from my chair and walked away, far away. I needed to get away, to find somewhere that no one would find me.

I ran to a beach, the sun had already set and the night was slowly getting colder. I shivered but continued to run into the water. I stopped when the water almost reached my knees. I pulled myself out of the water and slumped down onto the wet sand.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my wet hair. Strand after strand, I was hypnotized. I couldn't cry, I couldn't do anything but stare at the rising moon and continue brushing through my hair.

Slowly, my hands stopped moving and I felt lifeless. I felt dead. My body was shaking from the cold but I didn't move. My cheeks felt a little warmer than the rest of my body, I reached to touch it to find that there were tears streaming down. "Ha…." I laughed dryly as I continued to silently cry, "When I did I start crying?" I shouldn't have asked myself that question, because soon my head was filled with other questions.

Since when was I so weak?

Why did I let him go?

What did I do to deserve such pain?

Why can't I be happy?

These thoughts triggered more tears, I began to sob and cry out. I yelled and screamed meaningless words until I finally felt satisfied.

There were no stars that night. Only the cold and lonely light of the moon.

..

Juvia burst into the guild, screaming, "Where is she?! I'll kill her!" Her anger was shown through her voice even though her face showed pure sadness, "Where is Lucy?!"

I turned around in my stool to face Juvia, who was dashing in my direction. She grabbed my collar and lifted me up from my seat, "You bitch!" She pulled her arm back.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as her hand came falling towards my cheek.

SLAP

I felt a slight sting of pain for a few brief moments before Juvia's hand pulled away. She then dropped me to the ground and yelled, "How dare you?! I trusted you! Go burn in hell!" She stomped away, leaving me on the floor.

I felt my eyes watering, but I keep my cries at bay, knowing that everyone was watching. People can rushing towards me to ask if I needed help or if I was okay.

After a few minutes, Gray ran into the guild in the same manner as Juvia, "Where is she?" Gray asked aloud.

"Who?"

"Lucy." I waved him over and he walked towards me. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of my red cheek, watery eyes, bruised arms and neck. He shook his head and bent down to help me back up.

"What happened, Gray?"

"I'm so sorry Lucy. I'm so sorry." Gray apologized, his head hanging low, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, Gray?" I asked, keeping my tone light and soft.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for this." He wrapped an arm around my neck and his other arm came snaking around my waist. He pulled me close to his body and smashed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. I bit his lip and finally, he let go.

"What was that?" I asked, panting to catch my breath.

"I never wanted to let you go, Lucy." He looked down into my eyes, "Never. I loved you and I still love you. But suddenly, you broke it off with me, without even explaining a thing. You avoided me, and I was lonely."

I gasped, realizing what that meant, "Then Juvia was…"

"Yes, she was a… replacement." Gray sighed, "But no one could ever replace you, no one in this universe would ever be as perfect and amazing as you."

"N-no…" I pulled away, shaking my head, "No."

"What?"

"No, you can't do this." I began to speak hysterically, "You can't. You can't do this. Not again! Not again!" I stumbled back, "Not when I finally let you go! No! You can't! You can't!" I ran away, pushing pass everyone and ran out the doors.

..

Gray stood there, staring at my back, "No…." He began shaking, "No… This can't be happening." His eyes began to water, "This can't be happening." His legs gave out and his body slumped to the ground. A single tear fell down his cheek, "This wasn't what was supposed to happen. This… This… This shouldn't have happened!" He cried softly, holding his head in his hands. He was shaking and repeating the same things over and over.

There were no clouds in the sky that day. Only the scorching, burning sun.

..

If you visited Magnolia on this very day, you would be able to hear screams of pain and cries of angst.

Goodness gracious, why is my life so complicated? Why can't I let him go?

Goodness gracious, I can't seem to stop. I love him.

…

**A/N:** Here you go guys! XD I hoped you liked it!

Please review, and maybe I'll write a sequel. :P


End file.
